(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convergence machining apparatus based on turning. More particularly, the present invention relates to a convergence machining apparatus based on turning by performing a process in a state that a work piece is rotated.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 schematically discloses a conventional turning machining apparatus as a background technique of the present invention.
As shown in FIG. 1, according to a basic structure of a conventional turning machining apparatus, a slide surface B-S is formed on a bed B, and a reciprocal carriage R mounted with a processing module T is transferred according to the slide surface B-S. Further, a cylindrical work piece S is mounted and processed between a headstock (not shown) and a footstock (not shown).
On the other hand, the processing module T (for example, a turning processing tool) capable of controlling a processing depth is mounted at one side of the work piece S.
However, in the conventional turning machining apparatus, a relative displacement may be generated during the processing due to an offset error (Ex, Ey) between the slide surface B-S and a rotation center C of the work piece. This is because the work piece is slightly moved during the processing in an arrow (V) direction shown on the work piece S of FIG. 1 and it acts as a cause of accuracy deterioration according to the relative displacement between the tool and the work piece.
In other words, in a machining apparatus requiring high accuracy processing, the offset error generated in the processing acts as a main cause of deteriorating the processing accuracy such that it is necessary to be improved.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.